


santa baby

by sinsley



Category: Fuller House (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas Smut, Crack Treated Seriously, Creampie, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Incest, Oral Sex, Santa Kink, Some Humor, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28447389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: DJ loved Christmas, more than the average person. She always found the holiday season to be absolutely magical, and found a special joy in putting up decorations and buying gifts for her loved ones.But most of all, she loved Santa Claus. A lot.Or, the one where DJ stays up to seduce Santa Claus, with a unexpected twist
Relationships: D. J. Tanner/Santa Claus, Kimmy Gibbler/D. J. Tanner/Stephanie Tanner/Santa Claus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	santa baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rbk2009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbk2009/gifts).



> so rbk2009 and i have had some email exchanges within the past month or so, which began as a discussion about fic ideas but quickly evolved into just any/all smut ideas for fuller house and other fandoms. in divulging into my own little Thing for santa claus, i came up with this idea, which we discussed for quite a bit. i couldn't resist adapting it into a fic, so, here it is. a little late for christmas, but hey, better late than never.
> 
> also set in a different continuity from my other fuller house works, mainly because futas exist here. okay, read on!

DJ loved Christmas, more than the average person. She always found the holiday season to be absolutely magical, and found a special joy in putting up decorations and buying gifts for her loved ones. 

But most of all, she loved Santa Claus. A lot.

She couldn't explain when her fascination with the big man in red began, really. Probably as a child, though at what age, she wasn't really sure. She always wondered about the logistics of how his job worked, spending all year preparing for one day, how he managed to visit every kid in the world in just twenty-four hours (and it took her a few years before she realized that "one night" meant twenty-four hours across the globe). 

But mostly, she had a fascination with the man himself. Or, rather, _an infatuation_. 

Yes, DJ was one of those women with a fetish, so to speak, for Santa Claus. She never quite knew why. Usually, one would blame it on "daddy issues", but that wasn't the case for her. Unless growing up with basically three dads would translate to an "issue", but DJ never considered it to be.

Over the years, DJ had tried to satisfy her needs by often having her partners dress up as Santa and engage in a little roleplay with her. Most were judgmental of the idea and shut it down. But her late husband, Tommy, always indulged her. Which was why she loved him so much. He knew exactly what she liked, striking the right balance of dominating and caring in his portrayal of the man. He'd always give her a good spanking before fucking her deep, calling her a good girl while doing so.

But now, Tommy was gone. And DJ still had an itch that needed to be scratched, so she figured this time around: why not get it from the real thing?

Even at her age, she knew Santa had to be real. She never had full, clear memories of getting out of bed on Christmas Eve to leave gifts for the boys under the tree for when they woke up in the morning. Her memories of such a thing were always hazy, almost like she were meant to question whether or not they were real.

And she had begun to realize: they weren't.

So this time around, she was waiting up for Santa. And once he came down her chimney, she planned to seduce him.

As she waited, she laid across the living room couch dressed in nothing but a red silk nightie. She didn't even have any underwear on, but she hid that fact as she extended her legs and crossed her ankles on the arm of the couch. 

Time seemed to go by extra slowly as DJ laid there. She contemplated giving up and going upstairs, relieving her itch for the time being with some toys.

But then, she heard them: the bells. Lots of twinkling little bells in the distance, just outside the house. And then a soft thud as _something_ landed on the roof.

DJ felt her heart beat faster as the excitement bubbled within her. She grinned at the sight of two big, black boots landing in her fireplace. And she watched in awe as that same fireplace suddenly stretched to the size of a doorway, revealing the person who dropped into her home.

And it… wasn't Santa. Not the Santa she expected, anyway.

This Santa wasn't a man. No, it was a woman. Still older, with white hair falling past her shoulders in waves. Still chubby, with large tits and a round belly underneath them. And still dressed in that signature red suit, trimmed in white fur.

DJ didn't mind that Santa was a woman, she loved both sexes equally. But she couldn't help but feel a pang of disappointment as she realized she wouldn't get the hard cock inside of her that she'd always dreamed of. 

"DJ Tanner," Santa said, drawing DJ's attention. She swung her arm, dropping a sack of gifts that had been draped over her shoulder onto the floor. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, really?" DJ said. She felt her heart beat a little faster. 

"Mmhmm," Santa said. "Apparently you have a 'thing' for me. Not uncommon, lots of mothers do, but none of them have had the guts to stay up and seduce me."

"Well, I go after what I want," DJ said.

"That indeed," Santa said. She took a few steps closer, placing her hands on either side of DJ's ankles as she leaned over the arm of the couch. The act gave DJ full view of her tantalizing cleavage. "But you're disappointed I'm not the man you were expecting."

"No," DJ insisted. "Not at all!"

Santa laughed. "I can tell when you're lying, sweetie. Don't even bother." She stood up straight again, stepping around to the side of the couch. Her hand dropped to her pants, drawing circles over her crotch. DJ's gaze locked onto that hand. "I may not be what you were expecting, but I still have just what you need."

With that, Santa used both hands to pull her pants down, revealing a long, hard cock that bobbed up in the air once it was freed. 

DJ couldn't believe it. Santa was a _futa_!

And she was hard… _because of her_.

"Would you like to try it?" Santa asked.

DJ could hardly even speak, so enamored with the cock in front of her. It was the largest one she'd ever seen!

Wordlessly, she nodded.

Santa grinned.

  
  
  


It wasn't long later that Santa had DJ spread out on the couch, grabbing onto her ankles as she pounded away at her pussy. DJ tried her best to keep quiet, knowing that she could wake the whole house if she spoke, but _God_ , did it feel good. Santa's cock felt even bigger inside of her than it appeared, so long and thick. DJ swore she could feel it in her stomach, it fucked her so deep. 

And even as she laid there and took it, the sight above her was one to see. Santa had shrugged her jacket off as well, leaving her completely naked. Her tits swung from each powerful thrust, making an equally audible slap against her stomach as her hips slapped against DJ's ass. DJ wasn't sure if she was allowed, but she couldn't resist reaching up to grab onto Santa's tits, giving them a squeeze. 

Santa let out a soft groan. "Sorry, I'm a little sensitive," she said. "What with all the milk I've made."

"Milk?" DJ asked. "You can do that, at your age?"

Santa smiled. "It's magic, dear. I can do just about anything."

DJ's mouth hung open in shock. She just couldn't resist; in a flash, she began to sit up, only to wrap her lips around one of Santa's nipples and sucking on it.

The milk that spilled across her tongue was _delicious_ , so creamy and sweet. It almost tasted like sugar cookies.

After a few moments, DJ felt a hand in her hair and she was pulled off of Santa's nipple. Before she could ask why, her mouth became occupied once more, this time by Santa smashing their lips together and slipping her tongue inside DJ's mouth.

"Hmm, you taste like me," Santa said.

"You taste amazing," DJ said.

Santa chuckled and thrust into DJ harder.

This time, DJ let out a loud moan.

  
  
  


Most of the house was deep asleep. Except for Kimmy and Stephanie, who were awake and in the kitchen. Stephanie had gotten up for a glass of water, which she sipped on as she sat at the island, and Kimmy was looking for a midnight snack, sneaking a few cookies from the jar on the counter.

There was a peaceful silence between them, until they heard a muffled moan through the door.

"What was that?" Stephanie asked in a loud whisper.

"Sounds like someone getting fucked in the living room," Kimmy replied easily.

"On Christmas Eve?" Stephanie questioned. She stood from her chair and headed towards the door. Kimmy followed, and the two women poked their heads through as Stephanie opened the door a small crack.

They both gasped at the sight of DJ on the couch, with a chubby, older person on top of her.

"What the hell?" Stephanie asked. "Who is that?"

"Beats me," Kimmy said. She stood up straight, pushed the door open, and walked into the living room without another thought.

Stephanie called out to her but kept her voice in a whisper. Kimmy didn't even hear her.

Reluctantly, Stephanie followed after her, and both came to a stop just a few steps inside. There was a pile of red, velvety fabric on the floor, and a big, green sack just a few feet away. 

The two women looked at each other. _Santa!_

"Wow, DJ," Kimmy said as she approached the couch. "I didn't know you were such a slut that you'd stay up to seduce San…" Her sentence drifted off as she got a better view of the person on top of DJ. "Holy moly, Santa's a chick!"

"Shh," Santa shushed her. "Wouldn't want to wake up the house, now, would you?"

Kimmy shook her head.

"Santa's a woman?" Stephanie said. She walked towards where Kimmy was standing, and appeared just as shocked as she made the same realization. 

"Yes, I am a she," Santa said. "Now, if you two promise to stay quiet, I'll let you join me in fucking DJ. Deal?"

"Deal," Kimmy and Stephanie said in unison.

DJ turned her head and watched with glazed eyes as her best friend and sister stripped naked, their own futa cocks springing up once they were out of their underwear.

DJ had always known that they were futas, but she never saw their cocks before. Despite how sinful it would be, to have sex with her sister and her friend who was practically her sister, DJ wanted them inside of her.

Santa let Kimmy and Stephanie go as they pleased when it came to getting in on the action. In the end, Kimmy settled herself over DJ's face, facing Santa as she thrust her hips downward, fucking her cock into DJ's mouth. 

Stephanie chose to ignore her sister altogether, instead taking her place behind Santa, placing her hands against those soft asscheeks before parting them and licking at her rim. Once she was nice and wet, Stephanie started to fuck her with her fingers, before standing up and replacing those fingers with her cock. 

All four women wanted to vocalize their pleasure, but they knew they had to keep quiet. DJ could hardly make a sound with the hard oral fucking she received from Kimmy. Her cock fucked her so deep, DJ could feel it nudging the back of her throat with each thrust. 

Kimmy kept her mouth occupied by leaning forward to suck on one of Santa's tits. She gasped as her mouth was flooded with sweet milk, but didn't make another sound as she eagerly drank it all up.

Meanwhile, Stephanie guided Santa's head to glance over her shoulder, capturing the other woman's lips in a deep kiss. Santa's thrusts began to alternate from one sister to the other, fucking forward into DJ's cunt and backward onto Stephanie's cock.

The futas could go at this practically all night, but DJ was quickly growing sensitive. She'd already come once when Santa first slid inside her, her girth enough in itself to send DJ over the edge. Now she was nearing her second orgasm, and with a squeak that went unnoticed by the other three women, she came again.

Finally, she started to flail a little, whining against Kimmy's cock in her mouth. Luckily, Kimmy both felt and heard her and pulled her cock out of her mouth.

"I've come twice already," DJ whispered. "Think we can wrap this up?"

"No problem," Kimmy said with a grin, winking down at her friend. "Open wide."

She wrapped a hand around her cock and began to jerk herself off, biting her lip as she neared her orgasm, only to spill herself inside DJ's mouth. The blonde did her best to swallow her whole load, though some of it dribbled out of the corner of her mouth.

"Ladies, let's wrap this up," Kimmy said as climbed off of DJ, only to sit herself down on the coffee table. "Our friend is getting a bit oversensitive."

Breaking the kiss only to press their heads together, Santa and Stephanie shared a soft laugh.

"Go on," Stephanie said. "Come in my sister."

"Only if you come in me first," Santa said.

Stephanie grinned and thrust into her harder.

Soon, all three women were coming, with Santa spilling herself inside of DJ's cunt and Stephanie doing the same in Santa's ass. 

With one last, chaste kiss to DJ's lips, Santa pulled out of her and stood, bending to retrieve her clothes from the floor.

"You're leaving?" DJ asked disappointedly, though she sounded on the verge of drifting off to sleep, so sedated from her multiple orgasms.

"I have to," Santa said as she pulled her pants up and slid on her jacket. "I have a lot more houses to get to, and a ton more presents to deliver."

"Will we ever see you again?" Stephanie asked.

Santa paused for a moment and smiled.

"Wait up for me again next year," she said. "And I'll make sure to pay you a visit."

She turned towards the fireplace, which once again opened to the size of a doorway, and stepped inside. The fireplace shrunk again, showing just her boots, before they rose into the air, and Santa was gone. 

  
  
  


The following morning, DJ was awoken by an excited Max, who repeatedly yelled, "Santa came!" 

Once he was gone and bounding down the stairs to the living room, DJ couldn't help but chuckle to herself about the double meaning to those words.

A few moments later, DJ got out of bed - dressed in her full holiday pajamas, this time - and headed downstairs. While the kids were huddled around the tree opening presents, the adults - Kimmy, Stephanie, and Fernando - were sitting down. Kimmy and Fernando took up the couch while Stephanie sat on the chair. 

When DJ joined the group, Stephanie was quick to hand her a mug of coffee that she'd left on the table.

"Thank you," DJ whispered, her voice a little rough from the night before. She lifted the mug to her mouth and took a few sips, letting the warm beverage soothe her sore throat and the caffeine hopefully give her an energy boost.

"There's gifts for Mom, Aunt Steph, and Kimmy too!" Max said at one point, darting over to hand a box to each of the three women. He didn't stay to watch them open them, instead running back towards the tree to play with his own gifts.

The three women all shared a look, wondering what could be inside.

They waited until the kids returned to their rooms and Fernando retreated into the kitchen before they decided to open them.

Kimmy went first, tearing open the paper and lifting the cover of the box to reveal… pieces of rope.

Kimmy blushed and laughed. "I guess Santa knows our kinks too." 

"I didn't know you were into bondage," DJ said.

"Oh, yeah, I love it," Kimmy said. "I can't wait to use this on Fernando."

Stephanie went next. She pulled at the wrapping paper a little more slowly than Kimmy, pulling off the top of her box to reveal… a pair of nipple clamps.

Stephanie laughed. "I guess we big-breasted women love our nipple clamps!"

(There was also an invitation to visit the North Pole in Stephanie's box, but she kept that information to herself.)

Lastly, DJ opened her gift. She carefully pulled off the wrapping paper, as she always insisted on saving it to use at a later time. She pulled off the top of her box to reveal… a candy cane-striped dildo.

"Almost as big as the real thing," Kimmy commented, to which DJ blushed. 

Deeper inside her box, there was a note from the woman in red:

_Girls,_

_Hope these will keep you busy until next year. I look forward to seeing you again._

_Stay naughty,_

_Santa xxx_


End file.
